


Their Omega?

by MaggiesAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel
Summary: While visiting Sioux Falls to hide out from the boys during her heat, a trip to a bar to get some relief almost ends in disaster and sends Selena to the hospital.Having never wanted to impose themselves on their omega friend during her heats, Dean and Same come to realize she has the wrong impression about their distance. The brothers know they need to figure things out quickly before Selena seeks another alpha and puts herself in danger again. Not when they're both right there.





	1. Chapter 1

She walked into the library, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. The brothers looked up from where they were packing their own gear and Selena grinned to herself at their surprised looks. “Headed somewhere, boys?”

“Reports on a vamp nest,” Sam replied. “Want to come along?”

Selena’s smile faltered, and she dropped her gaze. “I’m actually headed out to visit Jody and the girls,” she replied. “I’ll be back in a few days.”

The brothers shared a knowing glance, and Dean nodded. “If you need anything, Lena, just call. We won’t be far from Sioux Falls,” he said softly. Both he and Sam knew if she was headed there, it meant her heat wasn’t far off; she had started escaping to stay with the beta during them a few months ago.

“Same goes for you; you know how to reach me,” she said with a nod and grabbed her jacket. “I’ll see you guys in a few days.”

*****

Selena had been at Jody’s for nearly a week before she simply couldn’t take being locked in her room anymore. Her heats routinely hit her every six to eight weeks, and she spent most of that time locked in a room with toys trying to relieve the tension. She’d venture out for food, but mostly focused on water, and spent the rest of the time sleeping.

However, towards the end of the week, Selena found she could not take it anymore. She would use her phone to contact a few people she knew to find out if any were nearby. If none were, she resorted to using an app she hated and avoided as much as she could. As with any dating-style app, she never knew for certain who would meet her. Her main goal; find an alpha to knot her and get rid of the horrible ache she could not fully satisfy with toys.

This heat was no different. She was disappointed to see no one she knew was nearby, and after texting Jody at work, Selena ventured out to one of the local bars. It wasn’t long, given how far into her heat she was before several alphas showed interest in her; pheromones spilled from her pores.

Selena had only had one drink, so when the room started to spin suddenly she knew someone had slipped her something. Glad she didn’t wear heels, she made her way down the corridor to the ladies’ room, her vision clouding. She made it inside where she leaned against the bathroom door, her head still spinning, and struggled to turn the lock. Once she was certain it was secure, she staggered over to the sink and dug out her phone, sinking to the floor and tried to see the screen as her vision blurred. The emergency contact screen came up and she pressed one of the buttons as someone started banging on the bathroom door.

*****

Dean finished wiping down his machete and put it away before he got into the car when his phone rang. He saw Selena’s number and smiled slightly as Sam got in next to him. “Lena; how’s Sioux Falls?”

The sound of muffled banging was his answer, and Dean pulled the phone away so he could hit the speaker button. “Selena, what’s going on?”

“Jody…help me…”

“Geezuz, she sounds off,” Sam muttered, pulling out his own phone while his brother quickly drove. He rapidly dialed and when the other end picked up, Sam said, “Jody, Selena’s in trouble.”

“What? How do you know?” Even as she asked, the sheriff was up and moving.

A loud crash resounded, and the brothers heard Selena struggling. Dean gunned the engine harder and said, “Lena, can you hear me?”

The sound of a knife being pulled from its sheath, well-known to the brothers, was heard, followed by a man’s chuckle. Grunts and pained whimpers, loud thuds all came through the line, and both Sam and Dean wished they were there to help.

“Sam, what’s happening?” Jody asked insistently.

“They’re fighting,” he replied, voice soft as he struggled to listen. Sam heard the sheriff turn on her siren and shifted his phone forward slightly, so he could still hear what was happening on his brother’s phone.

Dean ground his teeth and looked at his brother while they listened to the sounds of a struggle, glass shattered, and Lena’s voice cried out in pain before there was distinct gurgling. “Lena?” Dean asked darkly as there were two loud thumps. “Lena!”

Silence met them through his phone for almost a minute before they heard, “Jody…”

Both brothers let out harsh sighs and Sam said, “Jody, I think Selena killed whoever was after her, but she sounds drugged or beaten, or both. She’s definitely been hurt. Do you know where she was going?”

“I have a fair idea,” the older woman replied. “Let me get there, I’ll call you back once I know what’s going on.”

“Her phone line is still open, Jody, we’ll keep it that way,” Sam replied. When Jody hung up, he let out a sigh. “She said she’ll be there in a minute. We’ll hear her when she shows up.”

They drove in tense silence, Dean pushing the Impala as much as he dared down the back-country road and hoping he didn’t run into any police on the way.

*****

Jody walked straight to the back of the bar and saw the door had been forced on the bathroom. She tried to push it open but had to use her entire body; a corpse was lying against it. Jody recognized the knife sticking out of the alpha’s neck as Selena’s, but her eyes were drawn immediately to the young woman convulsing on the floor. Grabbing her radio on her shoulder, she called for an ambulance and pulled open the door to yell for help.

Holding Selena’s head gently, Jody saw the young woman’s phone half-hidden just under her purse. Before anyone else could come in, she said, “Boys, go straight to the hospital; I don’t have time to explain. I’ll meet you there,” and hung up. As people arrived, she demanded a jacket from one person to cover Selena, her own under the young omega’s head, and someone else to go out to wait for the ambulance. As the seizure calmed, Jody sighed in relief. “I’m here, Lena; you’re safe.”

*****

Sam and Dean rushed inside the hospital and found Alex waiting for them. She smiled and put out her hands. “Breathe, she’s okay,” the young woman assured the brothers, watched as they both let out sighs of relief and hugged her gently in greeting. “She’s resting, and the drug is still slowly working its way out of her system.”

Dean frowned. “What the hell happened?” he growled.

“I think I’ll let Jody explain that,” Alex replied softly. “But I’ll show you to her room.”

Sam shared a frown with his brother, but they followed Alex down a hallway and growled when they saw an officer posted outside a room. “Is she under arrest?” Sam asked in concern. “Dean and I heard what happened; it was self-defense.”

“He’s there for Lena’s protection,” Alex assured. “Jason; they’re here to see Selena.”

The officer stiffened and opened the door. “Sheriff Mills, I have two men here to see Miss Maguire? They’re alphas.”

Jody stood, saw the boys, and nodded. “They’re who I’ve been expecting, Jason, it’s all right.”

They walked into the room, and Sam shared a frown with his brother. “Okay, Jody, what’s going on? An officer at the door who identifies us as alphas to you? A negative pressure room?”

“And what’s with all the monitors?” Dean growled while he studied everything beeping against the far wall.

At the deep sound, Selena’s heart monitor sped up, and Jody turned quickly. She sat on the bed and brushed the hair from the younger woman’s face, spoke soothingly to the omega. “Shhh, Lena; you’re safe,” she murmured. “It’s Sam and Dean; they won’t hurt you, you know that. Nice and calm for me, okay, kiddo?”

As the beeping levelled out, Jody let out a relieved breath and motioned the brothers to the far side of the room. “Okay, you two need to keep your calm in here, or I can’t let you stay,” she warned softly. “Whatever the hell the guy drugged her with was damned near enough to take down a horse.”

Dean fought down a growl as his anger flared, but Jody pointed a finger at him in warning. He cleared his throat and ground out, “I’m trying.”

“So, she’s not sedated?” Sam asked, voice careful.

“No,” Jody replied. “They’re afraid giving her anything else could kill her. They’re not sure just what it was, so they don’t know exactly how to counteract it. My officers couldn’t find anything on the body to test for residue to find out what the drug was. So, right now, Selena is still partially conscious and reacting to everything we’re doing and saying around her.”

“And her head?” Sam asked, studying the cuts and web of steri-strips covering them. “That smashing sound we heard over the phone?”

Jody frowned and let out a soft sigh. “He threw her into a mirror,” she replied, watched as both men stiffened, and pointed warning fingers at them. “Breathe, boys. It’s a minor concussion, no worse than she’s suffered on hunts with you or on her own.”

Dean ground his teeth again and forced out a deep breath. “Why was the officer at the door concerned we were alphas, Jody?” he asked with a frown.

She returned his frown with one of her own. “Because she’s still in heat,” she replied in a voice as if the answer should have been obvious. Jody studied the brothers and shook her head. “We’ve had to restrict the staff to female only, and even then… A doctor and nurse have had to be physically removed from the room because they were alphas and reacting so strongly to Selena’s heat that they became damned possessive of her. I had to taser them and remove them both.”

“The officer at the door is an alpha?” Dean asked with narrowed eyes.

“But has no interest in women,” Jody replied with a grin. “So, heat or not, coming into this room has no effect on Jason.” She paused and studied the pair again. “I knew you two wouldn’t over-react to her, but I still thought it would generate some sort of reaction from you.”

Before either could respond, Selena stiffened on the bed, and all of the alarms went off. Jody rushed to her side and swore. “Dammit. Jason, get Alex!” she yelled.

The brothers stayed off to the side, out of the way, while medical staff rushed into the room and fought to control the seizure. It seemed to take forever, but Dean glanced at the clock and saw it was only a few minutes before she had calmed, her breath steadying. Jody walked back over to join them. “They’re running IVs to clear that damned drug from her system, but it’s going to take time. Until then, she’s fighting like hell to keep going.”

Alex walked over to join them and offered a small smile to the group, turned to the men. “Let her know you’re here,” she suggested. “Selena might know it on some level, but talk to her and tell her that she’s safe. She needs to hear it, and Jody, you need some rest.”

“How about a compromise and some coffee instead?” she asked.

Alex frowned but nodded. “All right,” she agreed. “I’ll grab some for everyone.”

Dean pulled off his jacket and laid it on the table in the corner before he approached the bed. He cleared his throat gently and pulled up a chair. “Lena, sweetheart, it’s me,” he said softly. He watched as the heartbeat monitor gave a quicker beat for a moment, then levelled out, and let out a relieved sigh. Reaching out, he took the hand closest and felt her fingers squeeze his hand slightly. “We’re here, sweetheart; me and Sammy. You’re safe.”

Taking his cue, Sam pulled a chair on her other side and spoke quietly. “Hey, Peanut. I’m here. Get some rest; no one can hurt you now, okay?”

Jody listened to the alphas talking softly to Selena and watched the young woman’s body relax minutely. It allowed the sheriff to relax; the sight of the omega seizing at the bar had set her on edge, and she hadn’t been able to take a deep breath since.

Alex walked back in with coffees. Her eyes swept over the scene and she studied the monitors quickly. After handing the men coffees, she moved to sit with Jody against the far wall and smiled. “I’m on break and can stay for a while. But I like what I’m seeing right now,” Alex said with a sigh. “All of her readings look good.”

“The boys make her feel safe,” Jody replied quietly; she knew the brothers could hear her, but in her state, Selena was likely unable. “I hoped that would happen, but it could have easily gone the other way.”

“I know. I messaged Claire, let her know what’s going on.”

Jody grimaced. “Damn. I was going to, but…”

“But you haven’t had time,” Alex finished when the older woman’s voice died off. “Jody, you’ve been going non-stop for the last three hours when Sam called you. I think you’re allowed at this point.”

Jody nodded and let out a sigh. Though she could not understand the monitors the way Alex could, she knew the readings looked better than they had when Selena was first brought in. Jody had worried, bringing in the two alphas could have triggered panic in the young woman, but the sheriff based the move off a hunch. Selena lived with the boys; their scent would be familiar. But there was something else, and the thought made her grin slightly.

“What’s that smile for?” Alex asked softly.

“I’ll tell you later,” Jody murmured, fighting a yawn.

“Okay, you need to go home,” the nurse said with a frown. “Selena’s stable, you should’ve been off work about the same time Sam called.”

“I have to wait for you to get off work; I came in the ambulance, my truck is back at the bar,” Jody replied, waving her hand.

Dean, having heard them, stood and kissed Selena’s head gently. “I’ll take you, Jody,” he offered. “Sam can stay with Lena; after that case, I need a shower if that’s all right. Then I’ll come back, and Sam can go clean up.”

“Catch a few hours,” Sam replied from where he leaned over Selena’s hand. “Then we’ll trade off.”

Alex studied the omega and nodded. “She’s sleeping now from the looks of it, not just the drugs. So, yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

Jody nodded. “All right, just give me a minute to get my things, Dean, then I’ll be set.” She followed Alex out of the room, and when the nurse turned with a frown, Jody grinned. “You want to know what the smile was about?”

“And I know you won’t talk about it in front of them,” Alex confirmed.

“The reason I thought it would be good having the boys here, is that Selena and the boys feed off each other’s energy,” Jody replied.

Alex narrowed her eyes as the medical part of her mind worked. “You’re talking about pack mentality,” she accused softly.

“I know,” Jody confirmed. “Think about it, Alex; have you ever seen alphas get along so well, live together, in the presence of an omega, and not want to kill each other?”

The nurse opened her mouth then shut it. “No, I can’t say I have,” she replied with a frown. “And they have no idea, do they?”

Laughing softly, Jody shook her head. “Not a clue,” she admitted. “And I’m certainly not going to be the one to point it out to them. Are you?”

“No way!” Alex replied with a laugh.

Jody grabbed her coat and hugged the younger woman. “All right, I’d better go grab that boy and get going. Call me if there are any changes with Lena?”

“Of course. Get some sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

Selena opened her eyes and frowned groggily. Her head ached, her mouth was dry, and for a confused moment, she couldn’t remember where she was while she blinked in confusion. Then her eyes landed on Sam, who was watching her carefully, and she closed them again, groaning as she brought a hand up to cover them.

“Hey Peanut,” he said softly. Sam watched as she rolled carefully onto her side and coughed, licked her lips and tried to swallow. He leaned forward and softly murmured, “Here,” offered her some ice chips.

Selena took them gratefully from his fingers and let out a soft sigh as the coolness filled her mouth. She looked at him when she could speak again and said, “You look like hell.”

Sam chuckled and reached out a hand to her. Selena took it and he let out a soft sigh, pressing his lips to her knuckles. “You scared us,” he murmured.

Her eyes filled suddenly, and she looked down. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Sam soothed, surprised at the outburst. He pulled his chair closer and stroked her head, careful of the injuries there. “I never meant that, Lena! I’m sorry.”

She snuggled into his hand and remembered what happened back at the bar, shivering at the look she had seen in the strange alpha’s face when he had come after her. Selena whimpered, shuddering while she recalled the utter terror that had flowed through her body when she realized that no one would likely arrive in time to save her. She tugged on his hand gently. “How long have I been out?”

Sam smiled and stood while Selena scooted backward on the hospital bed. “You’ve been sleeping for about four hours,” he replied softly. He stretched out next to her and hugged her carefully when she curled onto his chest, rested her head over his heart. “You’re safe, Peanut,” he assured. “I’m here. Dean isn’t far.”

“Where did he go?”

He frowned at the soft, uncertain tone in her voice. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Sam said, “I sent him to get some sleep and clean up after the case we were on. He’ll be back in a few hours, and I’ll go then. He’s just at Jody’s place. We can call him if you want.” When she remained silent, Sam grinned and pulled out his phone, dialled, and pressed the speaker button.

“Sammy?” Dean answered on the first ring.

“It’s okay; Selena’s awake and was asking about you,” Sam replied quickly to reassure his brother.

A soft sigh came through the line before the older brother spoke. “Hey there, sweetheart. How you feeling?”

“Bit of a headache. I’m sorry I scared you,” she said softly; again, her voice filled with tears.

“Hey, none of that,” Dean said gently. “It wasn’t your fault, Lena. I’m not upset with you.”

She nodded silently, head buried against Sam’s chest. The younger brother let out a soft sigh and asked, “Managed any sleep yet, Dean?”

“Caught a couple hours, was just getting out of the shower when you called. Was gonna grab some food and head back. Want anything?”

“No, I should be good for when we trade places,” Sam replied. “If you want a little more sleep, go ahead. I think Lena’s about to sleep herself. Aren’t you?”

She yawned and shrugged. “Maybe,” she muttered and cuddled closer.

Dean chuckled and nodded on his end. “All right. Get some rest, sweetheart. I’ll see you in a little while.”

“You heard the man, Peanut; more sleep for you,” Sam said firmly. He felt her shiver slightly against him and pressed his lips to her forehead. “You’re okay, I promise.”

*****

At the house, Dean sighed while he hung up. He had just finished drying after getting out of the shower, hadn’t even dressed, but at the sight of his brother’s name, his stomach had clenched in worry. He pulled on his jeans and headed out to the kitchen to make coffee; he had managed enough sleep to feel rested and didn’t need anymore. Caffeine, on the other hand, was a necessity before he went back to the hospital.

“How is she?”

Dean glanced over his shoulder and offered a smile. “When’d you get in, Claire? Jody said you were out on a case,” he asked quietly; he didn’t want to wake the beta who had finally fallen asleep.

“You were in the shower,” she replied while she leaned against the counter next to him. Her face was serious, and she narrowed her eyes. “How is she?”

“I just talked to her on the phone, she’s okay,” he assured. “I’m surprised you didn’t go straight there.”

Claire scowled and stared at the ground. “Jody told me not to.”

Dean gave a small smile and nodded. “Lena’s in heat, and when we got there, she was knocked out by whatever the alpha had given her still,” he explained. He listened to the young woman growl and pointed to her slightly. “Lena was also responding to that sort of thing and having seizures. Jody was probably trying to make sure you stayed away, to keep Selena calm.”

“I can stay calm!” Claire snapped, then paused to grin. “Okay, not the best example.”

Dean chuckled at the young alpha. “We’re all protective; hey, I get it.”

“Sam’s with her now?”

“Yeah. I’m actually going to relieve him so he can get some sleep,” he confirmed, pouring a cup of coffee as soon as it was ready. A sound at the kitchen’s door made him turn. “Damn, sorry Jody. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

She yawned and waved her hand. “Heard Claire coming in, and figured I’d come to check and see if you needed anything before you went to take over for your brother.”

“I’m all set,” he replied. “But, I wanted to ask; did you ever figure out how Lena managed to call us but asked for you?”

Jody nodded. “She managed to hit her ‘in case of emergency’ contact button,” the beta explained. “Her eyes were so crossed, she probably thought she was calling me, but your number, mine, and Sam’s are the only three on there. Her finger just hit the wrong one.”

Dean stiffened and nodded while he listened to Claire swear. “Damned lucky she called when she did,” he muttered.

“From what the doctor said, you have no idea how lucky. She was seizing when I got to the bar, it’s why I had to hang up when I got there,” Jody explained. “And I don’t know how long she had been like that before I got there.”

“Well, she was awake not long ago; Sam and Lena called. She’ll probably be sleeping again by the time I get there.”

Jody let out a relieved sighed. “That’s good, she could use the sleep. Go on, head back.”

Dean smiled and patted Claire’s shoulder. “I’ll tell her you were asking after her,” he assured as he grabbed his coat.

“I could come,” Claire offered.

“Until we know how she’s gonna react to other people, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he replied with a shake of his head. “You get some rest, you just got in. When she’s ready for other visitors, I’ll message, okay?” When the younger alpha looked ready to argue, Dean frowned at her. “I mean it; stay put, Claire. I don’t want to see Lena having more seizures because she goes into another panic, got it?”

“Yeah, okay,” Claire replied with a sigh.

Nodding, he offered her a smile. “I’ll keep you posted, kid.”

*****

Sam looked up from where he lay on the hospital bed, Selena curled against him. He looked down at her quiet form. Before Alex had gone home, she had come in and removed most of the monitors at the doctor’s order. The seizures had ended, and Selena was now sleeping peacefully; she’d slept through it, and Sam had helped move the omega and pull off the stickers.

“How’s she doing?” Dean asked, his voice low trying not to wake her.

“Sleeping soundly,” Sam replied. “She’s started to cool down too, but I know the doc gave her something; I don’t know if her heat is ending on its own, or chemically, but it’s ending.” He carefully extracted himself from the bed and grinned when Selena hugged a pillow to her chest in his place. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and straightened. “Keys?”

Dean tossed them over and pulled off his jacket. “Claire’s there, probably headed to bed by now. Jody is hopefully back asleep by now,” he advised.

“I’ll stay quiet,” Sam said with a grin. “I want to sleep before I shower anyway; I’m too damned tired.”

Nodding, Dean settled into the chair next to the bed. He slouched down, crossed his feet at the ankles, and pulled out his phone. There was no way he was going to wake Selena any sooner than necessary, so he knew this could take a while.

A whimper falling from her lips made him look up from his phone hours later. He narrowed his eyes as she grimaced, and he set his cell on the side table and pushed to his feet when she flinched, her entire body jumping on the bed. A frightened sound erupted from her throat before he could sit on the side of the bed, and Dean reached out to cup the cheek she buried into the pillow.

“Sweetheart, wake up for me,” he said gently.

“Don’t,” she groaned.

He wrapped his other hand around her back and leaned down to whisper into her ear, “Lena, it’s me; you’re safe, but you need to wake up,” firmly.

Selena woke with a gasp and tried to move away from the hand at her back, a pained whimper in her throat. Dean remembered the sounds of the fight and moved the blankets enough to see the bruises on her pale skin. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured and tried to move away.

She grabbed his shirt, eyes wide, and she shook her head. “Don’t leave,” Selena whispered frantically.

“Shhhh,” Dean soothed, kissing her forehead and stretching out on the bed next to her. He was careful of the bandages on her head but left his lips on her skin as he soothed her; Selena’s breathing was still panting from her lips. “I’m not going anywhere, Lena; I’m right here.”

She curled into his body much as she had with his brother, but her body was shivering as the remnants of the nightmare rolled through her mind. Wrapping one arm around his stomach, Selena burrowed her face near his neck and inhaled his scent, letting the familiar smell calm her while she felt him hug her carefully, worried about the bruises on her body.

“How did you and Sam know?” she finally asked quietly, once she knew she could speak without sounding like a child.

Dean hesitated and pulled her blankets up to her shoulders. “When you tried to call Jody for help, you hit my number instead,” he explained gently. “We were on the line when…”

His voice died off and Selena felt her body grow cold. “Oh, shit…”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he assured when her voice died off. “Sam called Jody so that she could get to you.”

Selena licked her lips and stared at the wall silently. “I’m sorry.”

He frowned and glanced down at her blank face. “Lena, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Dean assured. “You know you can call us, for anything, any time. I’m just glad Jody was close enough to get you to the hospital. But you didn’t do anything wrong.”

She nodded absently, her fingers tightening against his stomach. Selena chewed her lip and cringed internally, shaking her head as she remembered bits and pieces of the fight. She shuddered and buried her face further into his chest. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she muttered when she pulled back to get a deep breath.

He watched the myriad of emotions run across her face and nodded. “Get some rest, Lena. It’s still early, and you’ve been through a lot,” he said quietly and kissed the top of her head. “I won’t go anywhere.”

Selena hummed and clenched her eyes closed. She felt Dean’s hand stroking her arm, his lips on her head, and she let out a long, shuddering breath. The steady beat of his heart under her cheek and his rhythmic breathing eventually let her relax against him, and she fell sound asleep.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stood outside the hospital room, leaned on the wall with a frown, and nodded at his brother as Sam arrived early the next afternoon. Before the younger one could ask, Dean said, “Doc wanted to check her over, then she’s probably being released.”

“How’d she sleep after you got here?”

“Some nightmares,” Dean admitted. “She’s got bruises, and she’s scared.”

“I don’t blame her for that,” Sam growled. He noticed Jody coming to join them and smiled in greeting, but it died on his face when he saw the deep frown on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“After reading over the interviews of the bartender from last night, he didn’t recognize whoever it was that attacked Selena,” Jody explained. “But after his picture went out in this morning’s paper, three other omegas have come forward to say that he went after them too.”

The brothers both growled, but looked up as the doctor emerged. She smiled gently and nodded. “She’s doing all right. All of her blood work has stabilized; whatever drug she was given has been almost entirely flushed out. Selena can leave,” the doctor stated.

Dean let out a sigh of relief and Sam ran a hand through his hair. “You say ‘almost entirely,’ Doc? What’s that mean?” Sam asked, eyes narrowed.

“She’ll probably still be tired,” the doctor replied. “But, her body is healing the bruises and her head at the same time, so that’s not too surprising. We flushed her with saline, as much as we were safely able to, and she took it well. As long as she continues to drink water, she’ll be fine.”

Sam nodded in response. Jody patted them both on the arms and said, “I brought some of her clothes, so I’ll take them in, and see if she needs any help changing, okay?”

“Thanks, Jody,” Sam said quietly.

She closed the door behind her and studied the young omega, who was staring out the window silently. “Selena? You alright, kiddo?”

Selena blinked and turned, nodding slightly. “Ready to leave this place,” she replied. “I hate hospitals.”

“Can’t say I blame you there,” Jody replied with a grin. “I have some of your things. I wasn’t sure how your head would be feeling. Do you need a hand?”

“I should be okay,” Selena replied with a small smile. “My head is feeling better, my back isn’t as sore. I’m tired, but apparently, that’s normal.”

Jody nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. “I wanted to be the one to tell you,” she stared softly. “The alpha you killed; he wasn’t local, no one in town knew him. But, when we ran his picture in the paper to try and ID him, three other omegas came forward saying they’d met him at other bars, and...they’re pretty sure he drugged them too.”

Selena stiffened and stared at her for a minute in silence, then down at her hands. “They can’t remember fully, can they?”

“They remember meeting him, then not much else,” Jody admitted. “His face is about all they can remember.” Jody watched the younger woman shake her head, and Jody reached over to take her hand. “You’ve saved a lot of women from a predator, Selena. I know right now you feel like shit, and I get it. But you managed to fight off the drugs, and him, and I am so proud of you for that.”

The young omega wiped at the tears that started to fall and nodded. “I need to get dressed,” she replied, uncertain what else to say.

“I’ll be out in the hall with the boys,” Jody replied, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the young woman’s cheek.

*****

Selena sat on the bed in her guest room at Jody’s, one leg tucked under her, her hand wrapped around her other knee, bag packed next to her. She stared blankly at the wall and brought one hand up to chew at the knuckle on her index finger absently, an old habit she’d had for years when anxious. She heard the door open and her eyes darted over, her breath frozen until she saw Jody coming in. “Hey,” she whispered.

“You’ve got the boys out there pacing,” the beta advised while she came over and wrapped an arm around her carefully. “You don’t have to go back to the bunker if you’re not ready, Selena. You’re welcome to stay here, you know that.”

“I know,” she agreed quickly. “I know, Jody. But, the boys will go crazy, and… I miss my bed. If I want space, I can just hide in my room; they won’t bother me.”

Jody stroked the younger woman’s hair and frowned. “As long as you’re sure?”

Pushing to her feet, Selena sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. It’s not like they’ll do anything other than drive me crazy; we both know they’ll hover if I venture out, but I can live with that.”

“You call if you need to talk, okay?” Jody grinned. “Claire will be disappointed she missed you.”

Selena smiled slightly and nodded. “I promise I’ll call. And I’ll text her. Thanks for everything, Jody.” She hugged the other woman, then picked up her bag and moved out to the living room. She watched the brothers turn to face her simultaneously and let out a soft sigh. “Pretty sure I’m gonna sleep most of the trip, feel like driving Sugar, Sam?” Selena asked, referring to her 1969 Camaro.

“As long as you’re sure,” he replied with a small frown, taking the keys from her hand.

“I’ll plug in my headphones and curl up,” she agreed.

“I’ll follow behind,” Dean said softly.

Selena spared Jody one last nod before she headed out to her car. After she buckled herself in, Selena jumped and gave a sharp gasp when Sam touched her hand; she hadn’t seen him reach over.

“It’s just me, Peanut,” he soothed.

“Sorry, I just didn’t see you move,” she muttered. Selena could feel her face burning but she glanced over to meet his eyes. “Did you say something?”

Moving his hand up to brush his knuckles over her cheek, his smile was gentle as he said, “I was just going to tell you that you don’t need your headphones, Lena. You know I listen to just about everything.”

Selena nodded and settled into the passenger seat. Though she knew it drove Dean insane, she had upgraded the Camaro’s sound system, and she hooked up the Bluetooth to her phone. As the sounds of classic rock filled the car, she let herself drift off.

*****

The drive back to the bunker took a few hours, but Selena slept the entire trip. Sam woke her gently when they arrived, and she climbed out of her car slowly and headed inside. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and followed Dean down the stairs. She was surprised to see Charlie walking out to meet them.

“‘Sup, bitches?”

Selena watched as the brothers rushed forward to hug the beta, laughing and swinging her excitedly, before the redhead turned with a grin. “Hi, Charlie,” Selena greeted.

“Hey, Lena,” she replied with a soft smile. Charlie grinned at the brothers and said, “I was just about to head out and pick up pizza for dinner. Sound good?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean agreed readily. He glanced at the tables in the library and chuckled. “I see you’ve made yourself at home and have loaded up on snacks already.”

“Of course,” the redhead agreed with a grin. “I won’t be long.”

Selena watched the exchange with a small smile and let out a sigh. “I’m going to unpack and have a shower; I missed the water pressure of this place. I’ll be in my room,” she announced. Before anyone could respond, she disappeared down the hall.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and looked at his brother, who shrugged. Sam ran a hand through his hair and said, “She’s gonna need space and time. We have to remember that.”

“I know. Just want to stay close enough that if she needs us, we’re there,” Dean growled softly.

*****

Selena was sorting through the clothes from her duffle bag, hair still damp from her shower, but paused when someone knocked on her closed door. She took a deep breath to tell whichever brother it was that she was fine, but the scent that greeted her wasn’t either of the alphas. Letting out a long sigh, she looked up and said, “Come on in, Charlie.”

“Hey, Lena,” the redhead greeted gently. Charlie carried a box of pizza and a few beers. “Figured you weren’t too interested in coming out to join everyone; might want some girl time instead?”

She stared at the beta as she flopped onto the bed with the pizza, and Selena narrowed her eyes. “Dean called you while we were driving back here, didn’t he?” she asked. Charlie fought to keep her face straight, and Selena sighed while she sat at the head of the bed and reached for her beer. “Not answering is answer enough.”

“I really  _ did  _ have a tournament,” Charlie said softly. “It just wrapped up when he called, and it was only half an hour away, so it didn’t take me long to get here.”

“How’d you do?”

“Kicked ass, of course,” Charlie replied with a grin. “Prize money was sweet, too.”

Selena chuckled and shook her head. She picked up a piece of pizza and licked her lips, avoided the other woman’s eyes when she spoke next. “You didn’t have to come, you know,” she said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Lena, hey.” Charlie reached out and touched the omega’s hand, held it firmly and waited for her to look up. “You don’t have to tell me anything; Dean didn’t. But I can see the bruises, and the fact he called…it’s enough. He just thought maybe you’d like to have someone other than two big alphas hulking around.”

“I can’t really argue,” Selena replied with a sigh. “I figured they’d hover; I guess it’s their way of doing it, without being the ones to  _ actually  _ hover.”

Charlie grinned. “I’ll give you as much space as you want, Lena. You want me to stay away and I will,” she offered.

Selena shook her head. “No, it’s alright. Let’s put on a movie and have a girl’s night.”

The redhead grinned and nodded, booting up her laptop and looked over her movie list. “Any requests?”

“Wanna start with The Hobbit?” Selena asked. She had a feeling Charlie would be around for a while, and the fantasy series was a good way to kill time; the three movies were favourites of the women the binge-watch. And of course, lead right into the Lord of the Rings series.

“Girl, you read my mind!”

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Selena was curled up on the leather chaise lounge chair she’d dragged into the library not long after she’d moved into the bunker. Charlie had left a few hours ago after her week-long sleepover, and Selena found her room too empty without the redhead’s vibrant presence. Her phone was next to her on a side table, music playing, while she flipped through pages of a mythology book absently when movement caught her attention. She looked up and offered Dean a small smile before she went back to the book. “What’s up?”

“Charlie mentioned before she left, that you haven’t been sleeping well,” he replied softly.

Selena’s eyes closed, and she let out a long sigh, closing the book firmly she set it aside and turned off her music. She stared up at his chest and shook her head. “What do you want me to say?”

Dean motioned to the lounger next to her, waited for her to nod and shift over to make room before he sat next to her. In the past, he would have just flopped down without a second thought, but they weren’t in that place with each other now. He settled down beside her and let out a long sigh. “I want you to talk to me, Lena,” he replied gently. “You never used to hesitate before this happened.”

She snorted and shook her head, glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “That’s not exactly true, is it?” Selena countered. When he frowned in confusion, she shrugged. “You and Sam would both pretend I didn’t exist when I’d go into heat, Dean. Don’t think I didn’t notice that. You’d take jobs out of town so fast my head spun. Why do you think I started going to Jody’s?”

“It wasn’t like that, sweetheart,” he assured quickly. Dean ran a hand over his face, tried to decide how to put into words what he and his brother had decided years ago. “When we first met you, on that… What case was it?”

“Vampires,” she replied softly with a grin.

“Right, that nest,” he agreed. “Damn, what a bloodbath. But you’d just come from the Roadhouse. You’d finished your heat, and you’d been with Jo. You didn’t have a claiming mark, but in our line of work, that doesn’t mean much really.” Dean chuckled slightly and shook his head. “We finished that case and went our separate ways. And the next time we saw you and you went into heat, you called…someone and disappeared. We didn’t see you again until it was over. I figured at that point that you…well, that you weren’t into guys, honestly.”

“I probably could’ve just holed up at the hotel, but you were working that werewolf case with Eileen, and I didn’t want to draw attention to the three of you with the pack not far away,” Selena replied. “You know what those damned things are like; my hormones would’ve been like a beacon.”

“Yeah, they would’ve found you quick. Not that I would’ve minded the fight being closer, but it would’ve been a mess at the hotel,” Dean said with shrug. “So yeah, you took off.”

Selena cleared her throat and blushed. “I left, and I called Craig Elliott. So, that blows your theory on not liking guys. Besides, you must have figured that part out at some point.”

“The hunter?” Dean asked in surprise.

“Over the years, I’ve worked with a few who have offered to…help me out if I need it,” she replied with a shrug. “He wasn’t far away.”

Dean felt his shoulders stiffen, but he fought to keep his voice neutral when he spoke. “Why didn’t you ask me or Sam?”

“It was our second case, Dean. I barely knew you then,” she replied harshly.

“Okay, I’ll give you that. And how have you been managing now?”

Selena shrugged and stared at the bookcases next to her. “I make a few calls to start, and if no one is free, I head to a bar,” she replied softly. “If no one bites, there’s an app for matching omegas in heat with nearby alphas.”

“And you thought that was a better idea than coming to talk to me or Sam?” he asked, voice soft.

“Like I said before until I started going to Jody’s, the two of you would pack up and take off for whatever case you could find when my heat would hit, Dean. You don’t want to be around me.”

He grinned wryly and shook his head. “Oh, sweetheart, the reason we leave? Is because we’d be following you around panting.”

“Yeah, sure,” she snorted.

Dean shifted and stared down at her. “Lena, we didn’t want to bother you, and we didn’t want to fight. That’s why we’d leave; we thought it would be easier. But, if either of us knew you were resorting to an app…”

Selena pushed herself to her feet and paced away from the lounger, hugging herself. “You didn’t hear the difference between what I said about Craig, and what you’re saying, though.”

He sat up and leaned his elbows onto his knees. “No, I’m guessing I didn’t,” he agreed carefully.

She ran her hands through her hair and wove her way between the tables, walking almost a circle-eight amongst the tables to burn off the nervous energy. “You have no idea how hard it is to be an omega at my age, Dean, trying to find one-night stands. I can hold out for most of my heat, but dammit, I need a knot once, just to feel better,” she rambled, talking as she walked. “Toys can only last for so long, but it’s not the same. But alphas, once they’re our age, unless they’re hunters, are looking to settle down. They’re looking to have kids. In our line of work, that’s not happening; I won’t bring any into this world. But younger alphas; they don’t really want an older omega, even just for flings. My pickings are slim.”

Dean stood, walked over to step into her path and gripped her arms suddenly, stopped her progress and said, “You gotta breathe, Lena.” He could see her getting more worked up the more she spoke and knew her mind was going back to the bar, where she was drugged, and he wanted her to focus on him. “Take a few long, deep breaths for me.”

She did, closed her eyes and worked to control her breathing. She opened them to see Dean staring down at her with concern. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, ever. But, explain to me what I missed, when you mentioned Craig,” he said gently.

Selena smiled and drew away from him. “The difference is; he offered to help me. I didn’t have to go to him. In case you haven’t figured it out, asking for help isn’t something I do easily, Dean.”

He chuckled and sighed. “Yeah, I suppose that’s something we all have in common.”

“And asking you, or Sam, to help me when you both seemed like you were running away from me? Not exactly the easiest position to put me in, was it?” she continued. Selena watched as he blushed slightly, and she shook her head at him. “You don’t know what it’s like, going against everything in your DNA to be a hunter. Yes, alphas and betas can get pregnant, but omegas are built for it. Our heats are frequent, we’re built for multiple births, and even after giving birth, the next heat shows up soon thereafter. And I’m going against all of that.”

“You’re more than just an omega, Lena,” Dean told her softly.

“Barely,” she replied. Selena paced and hugged herself tightly. “You have no idea what this side of things is like, Dean. Neither you nor Sam do. I can be as dominant as I want, but I’m still just an omega. And that’s something neither of you will understand; no one else that we spend time with will. Everyone else is either alphas or betas. Alphas can go out, find women whenever you want, pop your knots or just fuck, it makes no difference. Betas, well, they don’t get that urge, so it doesn’t matter. Alphas have all the control. As an omega, I’m in the vulnerable position,” she said quietly. “The alpha has all the power. If I’m in heat and need to be knotted, I need to find an alpha and trust that not only will they knot me, but also not hurt me.”

Dean studied her closely, listened to the tone of her voice, and narrowed his eyes. “You’re talking like this wasn’t the first time,” he said softly.

“It wasn’t,” Selena replied with a long sigh. “New drugs this time; I’ve never had a reaction like that. But it’s not the first time an alpha has tried to drug me, which always seems so ridiculous to me. I’m already in heat, I’m not going to turn him down.” She shivered and rubbed her hands down her arms. “I’ve had alphas decide not to knot me, though, just get themselves off and leave me without helping me out. Or they like to get violent. I have to find places to hide weapons because I never know what they’re going to be like.” She felt the anger roll off him in waves and shivered. “It’s the first time I’ve had to kill someone, though…off duty, I mean.”

Dean forced a breath at her whisper and sighed. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I just…”

A small smile crossed her face and she shrugged. “I get it. Not like I’m thrilled when it happens either.”

“How often?” he growled.

“It’s nothing you have to worry about, Dean,” Selena assured. “I’m just an omega, remember?”

“Hey,” he said quietly. Dean stepped closer, cupped her cheek and pulled her gaze up to meet his. “You are fierce, bold, and have bigger balls than half the monsters we’ve taken down, let alone the alphas we’ve met. I’ve seen you take on alpha monsters, and not even flinch, while they’ve begged you for mercy. Yes, you go into heat, but that is the only damned thing that makes you an omega, believe me.” He watched her give a long blink; there were tears in her eyes, but he suspected she was exhausted as well. “Sweetheart, when’s the last time you actually slept?”

Selena snorted and leaned into his hand. “How long ago did I leave for Jody’s?” she asked playfully. “I’m fine, really.”

“Yeah, I know that ‘fine’ pretty well myself,” he replied with a frown. “You need some rest.”

“It’ll pass, eventually,” she said with a shrug when she pulled away and hugged herself

Dean wandered back over to her phone, started her music again, and reclined back on the lounger. “C’mere,” he said gently.

“What are you doing?” she asked in confusion.

“I know we used to curl up in front of movies, before... you know,” he replied with a shrug. “But, figured I might try to scare whatever nightmares away.”

“Dean, you don’t have to,” she replied, shaking her head. “You’re gonna get bored just sitting here…”

He frowned at her, let out a long, patient breath, and motioned with his left hand to the bookcases all within reach. “I’m pretty sure I’m not gonna get bored. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to, Lena. And I know it’s not the same as randomly falling asleep with a movie on, but…”

Selena walked over, cutting off his words, and sat down next to him. She settled into his side, smiled when he wrapped an arm around her. “Thank you,” she murmured.

Dean leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. “Don’t thank me,” he whispered.

He felt her fight sleep for a long time before Selena’s body relaxed and her breathing evened out. Dean finally let out a sigh of relief when that happened, though he knew it may not last long, he hoped she would rest for a few hours. “It’s safe,” he said softly, knowing his brother would hear.

Sam appeared at the stairs to the library, his face hesitant, even while he studied her sleeping form. “You’re sure?”

“So far. You heard?”

“Every word,” the younger alpha confirmed. “I had no idea she felt like that…and all this time?”

Dean fought the urge to growl, worried it would wake her, his jaw clenched. “Thinking we’ve been avoiding her because we didn’t want anything to do with her? Son of a bitch, I had no idea…” He paused when she shuddered and whimpered in his arms. Dean hugged her tighter and shushed her gently, murmured softly against her forehead until she settled, burrowing her face further against his chest. “Thinking she’s less because she’s an omega? After everything we’ve seen her do?”

“It’s not right. And it’s sure as hell not true,” Sam growled. He watched as she shuddered, his brother soothing her again, and tempered his voice when he spoke again. “She’s not going back to that damned app, either.”

“Agreed. Don’t know how we’ll approach her with it, though.”

Sam frowned and nodded. “Her scent is all over the place right now, after he drugged her,” he mentioned with a sigh. “Want a beer?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Dean agreed, watching as his brother disappeared. He stroked Selena’s hair while she whimpered and helped her settle.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

Selena spent the next month struggling to remember that the brothers hadn’t changed; and if she was honest with herself, neither had she. Though she had killed before, taking out the alpha that drugged her had affected her. She knew the brothers had noticed; each made certain to make enough noise when they approached not to startle her. The only call they got for a case was a salt-and-burn, and Dean went on his own, leaving Sam with her in the bunker. She knew, even for a simple case like that, they normally would have gone together, but had likely decided she wasn’t to be left alone. Selena didn’t even argue with them. Dean was only gone for two days; it was oddly enough, a simple case for once.

When Dean returned, the bunker was nearly silent. Then he heard noise coming from his brother’s room. He found Sam and Selena sprawled on the younger brother’s bed, Game of Thrones playing on the TV. “You’re watching  _ without  _ me?” he asked in mock hurt.

“Restarted season one, dude,” Sam replied, chuckling. “Selena hasn’t watched in ages and wanted a refresher.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and grinned. “All right, fair enough. I brought Chinese and left it in the kitchen. I’m gonna take a shower.”

Sam sat up, but before he could speak, Selena said, “I’ll grab the food and drinks. Be back.”

The brothers watched her go and let out relieved sighs. “She’s gotten better,” Sam murmured.

“Like you said, slow process,” Dean agreed. “Let me shower this case off, and I’ll join you for the show.”

*****

“So, I got a call from Jody while you were gone,” Sam said while he poured himself a drink. He knew Selena settled in bed after they had finished season one, having checked on her before joining his brother in the library.

“And how is our favourite sheriff?” Dean asked with a grin. “Problems in Sioux Falls?”

Sam shook his head and came to join him at the table. “No, nothing like that. She, uh… She wanted to tell me about a theory she has,” he said hesitantly.

“About what?” Dean asked, closing his computer.

“Well, she was calling to ask how Lena was, of course,” Sam said with a smile, and when his brother nodded in understanding, Sam continued. “And when I said she was adjusting well, that the nightmares were basically gone as long as one of us was around, Jody said it made sense because you and I are Lena’s alphas.”

Dean snorted and shook his head. “She’s not claimed by either of us,” he replied with a chuckle.

“I know, that’s what I said,” Sam agreed. “But Jody argued that that wasn’t what she meant.” He took a drink and frowned, thought carefully. “Have you ever heard mention of pack mentality?”

“Oh, don’t tell me that’s what Jody is saying,” Dean scoffed as he rose to pour his own drink. When his brother remained silent, Dean turned and frowned at him. “You can’t actually be considering it, Sammy?”

“I’ve barely heard of it, and there’s no concrete proof it exists…”

“Because it’s crap,” Dean interrupted. “You know we’ve never found any packs before.”

“Or no one that will admit it. I mean, think about it,” Sam continued. “How many alphas do you know who still live together at our age?”

Dean shook his head and came back to sit with him. “We’re brothers; it’s that simple.”

“I don’t know if it is simple,” the younger brother replied with a long sigh. “I think we should ask Bobby.”

Though he rolled his eyes, Dean pulled out his phone and put his phone on the table and hit the speaker button. When the other end picked up, he greeted, “Hey, Bobby.”

“Dean, how’s things? Selena all right?”

“Yeah, Selena’s fine, Bobby,” Sam assured. “The reason we’re calling is… Have you ever heard anything about pack mentality?”

The older hunter snorted, the sound making the brothers frown at each other. Dean shrugged and said, “Is that sound supposed to mean something to us, Bobby?”

“Are you telling me you idjits still haven’t figured this shit out?”

Sam and Dean shared a surprised look and the younger brother leaned onto the table. “So, you’re not surprised we’re asking, then?”

“I’m surprised it took you this damned long, to be honest,” Bobby replied.

“Are you really?” came another voice.

Dean cleared his voice and grinned. “Hey, Ellen.”

“It’s a good thing you two are pretty, you know that?” she replied with a chuckle.

Sam grinned and shook his head. “Okay, so how did you two know this, and we didn’t?”

“Look, you boys are alphas, and still living together, hunting together, and you rarely fight, right?” Ellen asked bluntly. “There are certain other alphas that you are more tolerant of than others, especially when it comes to letting them around Selena.”

Dean laughed and shook his head, even knowing the woman couldn’t see him. “Have you even met Lena? Believe me, we have no control over who comes around her.”

Ellen and Bobby’s laughter joined his, and the woman sighed. “All right, I’ll give you that. But, even if neither of you has put your mark on her, Selena is basically your omega in nearly every other sense,” Ellen explained. “No other alphas approach her, not really. And sure as hell not with the two of you around; she has your scent all over her. She's damned lucky she's been managing her heats up until now.”

“And as for the rest of it,” Bobby added. “You boys bend over backward to protect those you consider yours; your family, your pack. Whether those people are betas, other alphas that you consider part of that circle. And that ain't normal for alphas.”

“I just figured it was from being a hunter,” Sam said with a sigh.

“Do you see other alphas dropping everything, outside of your circle, to help?” Ellen asked. “And I say outside because you’ve…influenced everyone inside that pack to think a certain way. Alphas that work with you, all look up to you, without even thinking about it.”

“Hell, that must drive them nuts,” Dean muttered.

Bobby chuckled. “I don’t think they even realize you’ve affected them, boy. And neither of us are gonna be the ones to point it out.”

“And at the center of it all, is Lena,” Sam breathed.

Dean’s eyes widened, and he met his brother’s eyes. “Son of a bitch.”

“And every single one of us would march into hell behind you to get her,” Ellen growled.

“You don’t sound too happy about that,” Sam said softly.

A long sigh came through the phone. “I know it wasn’t on purpose,” the woman replied. “And I’m not upset for myself. But can you imagine if Jo figures all this out?”

“Shit, she’ll be pissed,” Dean groaned, rubbing at his jaw.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Ellen replied, her grin evident in her voice. “But you boys need to start thinking about that girl living in the bunker with you. She cares for you both, and I know you both care for her.”

Sam rubbed a hand over his face. “You’re talking about us both sharing her,” he said aloud, looking up to meet his older brother’s eyes.

“What we’re saying is, that you’re already sharing her, you just haven’t made it official, idjits,” Bobby replied. “And I’ve had rooms next door to the pair of you on enough hunts; not like it’d be the first time you’ve shared a girl.”

“Okay, more information than I needed right there,” Ellen said, cutting off the conversation. “And looking at the calendar, you’d both better figure things out fast; it’s been, what, six weeks since the incident in Sioux Falls?”

Dean sighed heavily. “About that, yeah,” he agreed. “We know, any time now is when she’d normally be headed back, but we don’t know if that’s her plan or not.”

“I don’t think she’ll head back,” Sam said darkly. “I think she’ll hide in her room and try to ride it out.”

“Then you boys best figure out between you, how you’re gonna handle it,” Bobby advised.

“Yeah. Thanks, Bobby, Ellen.” Dean hung up and stared at his brother. “I hadn’t thought about everyone else, but damn they’re right. I can think of…what, maybe four alphas I trust around Lena, without us there, and know that they wouldn’t hurt her, because they’d be answering to us.”

“Let’s see if the lists match up,” Sam said with a grin. “Claire, Jo, Eileen, Cole.”

“Damn, hadn’t thought of Cole, but you’re right,” Dean agreed. They rarely saw the military man, he stayed out of the hunters’ lives as much as possible, but he had been a great help with intel on a few cases. And, he had protected Selena, helped her take out a few monsters on a case he had ended up helping them with before he had returned to his wife and child. “I had Garth as the fourth. But yeah, Cole’s a good man, and you’re right there.”

“Yeah, I always forget Garth is an alpha,” Sam muttered with a chuckle, running his hands through his hair. “He’s not that dominant.”

Dean snorted and refilled his drink, brought the bottle back to the table and slumped into the chair. “We both know dominance doesn’t matter with designations…just look how damned dominant Lena is as an omega. Or Bobby, Ellen, or Jody are as betas.”

“Yeah, it’s always fun getting all of us together for parties, isn’t it?” Sam laughed at the thought and groaned while he stretched. He licked his lips and thought about the woman sleeping down the hall. “So, what do we do about Lena? I won’t let her go back on a damned app to look for another hook-up.”

“Neither of us will,” Dean agreed. “She said the reason she never talked to us, never approached us, is because it was her asking for help. She’s had other hunters help her before, but it was them offering.”

Sam stood and paced for a few minutes while he thought. “So, we need to offer to help her, then,” he murmured, more to himself and nodded.

Dean refilled their glasses and motioned for his brother to sit. They knew they needed to sort out details; so, there were no misunderstandings, and to cause as little stress for Selena as possible.

It was around midnight when they headed to bed. Dean glanced one last time into Selena’s room; she was still sleeping soundly. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and brushed her hair off her face. She snuggled against his fingers slightly, then quieted, making him smile. He left silently, closing the door firmly behind him.

*****


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Sam watched her push her breakfast around her plate before she pushed it away with a face. Selena grabbed a bottle of water and left the kitchen in a rush, not meeting his eyes, and Sam grinned slightly. He cleaned up, then found Dean in the library. “She’s close,” Sam told his brother softly.

Dean looked up from his laptop, closing the device and looking around. “You’re sure?”

“She was picky with her food, grabbed basically just water,” Sam replied. “Her scent is subtle, but it’s started to change.”

Rubbing a hand over his face, he sighed. “You think she’s gone to pack?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

Dean agreed. “So, like we talked about?”

Sam nodded with a small smile. “Wish me luck,” he said, listened to his brother chuckle while he made his way to Selena’s room, where he knocked. “Peanut?”

“Not a good time, Sam,” came the growled reply.

He grinned to himself and opened the door anyway. Sam found Selena curled up in a ball on her bed, pillow hugged to her chest. She pushed up to frown at him when he entered, and he noticed her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat; she had stripped down to her bra and underwear. Without speaking, she dropped back down onto her mattress, and Sam walked over to sit on the bed. “Lena, let us help you,” he offered.

“You just want to help now, because of what happened last time,” Selena replied hoarsely.

Since she hadn’t outright said no, Sam stretched out on the bed, not touching her yet, and offered her a gentle smile. “I can understand why you think that, and I don’t blame you,” he replied, voice soft. “But Peanut; there’s nothing we wouldn’t do for you. Something we should’ve been helping you with this whole time.” He watched her hips twist and she buried her face into the pillow, a groan worked its way from her chest and her scent filled the room.

Sam reached out and stroked up her arm, watched as she turned her head slightly, eyes still scrunched closed, to try and catch his scent from his wrist. He ran his thumb over her cheek and scooted closer on the bed, chuckling as she tossed the pillow between them to the ground.

Selena buried her nose into his wrist, opened her mouth and scraped her teeth over his pulse. She groaned at the heat she could feel against her lips, reached up with one hand and took his palm to hold against her breast. She opened her eyes, watched Sam lick his lips before she crawled over to his body and claimed his lips.

He rolled onto his back, smiled into Selena’s mouth as she climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. Sam could feel how wet she was as it seeped through his t-shirt, and a growl sounded deep in his chest. He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, into her thick hair, the other around her waist, and felt the heat that radiated from her skin.

She ran her hands under his shirt and broke away from his lips to growl, “Off.” Her breath froze while she watched him sit up, felt his ab muscles bunch under her thighs, long enough to pull the garment off and fling it to the floor, before his hands moved to run up her thighs while he lay back down.

Selena knew her mind was growing hazy with need, wondered idly if it was because her last heat was chemically cut short by the doctors. But the thought was stopped suddenly by the sight of him spread out on the bed beneath her. Her rational mind tried to rally one more time. “Sam, are you sure…?”

He dug his fingers into her thighs, enough to catch her attention and force a wanton sound from her chest. When she growled in response, he bucked his hips against hers, letting her feel how hard he was and grinned. “Believe me, I’m sure.”

She whined and sought his lips again, biting at them before she broke away to sink her teeth into the flesh of his chest. Selena filled her mouth over and over again with taut skin stretched over his firm muscles, her hips rocking against him, and listened to the guttural sounds each movement elicited from the man below her.

Sam’s hands explored her skin, reached up to unclasp her bra, and forced her arms behind her back with the straps when he sat up. She tugged the bra off and sought out his lips, but Sam rolled her onto her back while he stood next to the bed and listened to her give a pitiful whine. “I’m right here, Lena,” he assured in a growl. He quickly removed his pants and crawled back onto the bed on his knees. Before he could reach for her underwear, Selena was pushing them down, and his hands took over at her knees, where he placed kisses on her calves as he pulled them off.

Her hips shifted uncomfortably on the bed and Selena pressed her thighs together, desperate for friction. Her eyes roamed over the beautiful man kneeling above her and she reached her hands out to beckon him to her. “Sam, please,” she begged. “Alpha…”

At the sound of the broken desperation in her voice, he crawled over her but stayed above her body on his hands and knees. Running one hand down her body, he tweaked her nipples with it and leaned down to kiss her. Sam felt one of her legs wrap up and run along his thigh, but when his fingers ran between her legs, he felt Selena’s entire body flinch away from him and she broke their kiss.

He pulled back immediately to stare down at her in concern. Her eyes were clenched tightly closed, her face turned away from him, and Sam growled dangerously, the sound filling the room. “That was what made you kill him, in Sioux Falls,” he said darkly. “He managed to get his hands on you.”

As soon as Sam’s fingers had slipped between her legs and inside her, it was like her mind had been dunked in ice water. Selena couldn’t help the visceral reaction, scared of how Sam would respond; the growl that filled the room made her want to sink into the mattress and disappear.

When she didn’t reply, he realized she was shivering beneath him in fear. Sam lowered himself onto her body gently, his head even with her chest, where he placed gentle kisses along her skin. “Peanut,” he murmured against her body. His eyes watched her face while she slowly relaxed under him, his hands stroking her sides. When she finally met his gaze, almost timidly, Sam offered her a gentle smile. “There she is. Did I hurt you?”

“No!” she rushed to assure him. “I just didn’t expect that at all.”

“It’s a physical reaction, Lena, you wouldn’t know,” he replied with a soft kiss against her chest.

Selena reached down to stroke his hair. Her heat had been pushed back for the moment, so she took the opportunity to talk. “I asked the hospital not to tell anyone,” she explained, voice almost a whisper. “Not even Jody knows. My underwear was ripped, and I had bruising; he managed to get his fingers inside me before I could fight him off…”

“But you did fight him off,” Sam reminded when her voice died off. “Lena, you fought that drug he gave you, that could have killed you easily, longer than you should have been physically able to. The doctors were stumped how you managed to stay conscious for that long. You should’ve been out cold within minutes of having that in your system.”

“Guess I’m just a stubborn bitch,” Selena replied, her hand in his hair tightening as she felt the heat coming back.

Her scent got stronger and Sam knew she would soon be drowning. “And aren’t we all glad for that?” he replied with a grin. “Want me to make you forget?”

She dragged his mouth back up towards hers by his hair and grinned as he growled at her. “Knot me, Sam,” Selena said, voice dragged low with want.

“I’ll take care of you,” he promised. Not wanting to risk triggering her again, Sam used one hand to pull one thigh high on his hip, the other cupped her face and he claimed her mouth fiercely. She was so slick, her upper thighs were coated, and he rubbed his cock between her legs, teased her, even as she whined at him, her hips raising to try and catch him, make him enter her. “No, no, Lena. Be a good little omega,” he growled and drew back, touching her hips slightly to turn her.

Selena whined at the loss of contact. Instinct took over and she scrambled to roll over. She lowered her face near the mattress, her arms held out in front of her, and tilted her hips up. She couldn’t sit still, desperate to be touched, her hips started rocking while she whined. “Sam…alpha, please…”

Lining himself up, he sank himself in slowly and listened to the guttural sound that crawled from her chest. Sam could feel her holding still, and once he was buried deep, he froze and savoured the feeling of her hugging him tightly. But Selena couldn’t wait, and he chuckled when her hips started bucking against him, and he started moving. He didn’t even have to ask how hard she wanted it and started with long, hard thrusts.

She arched her back, angled her hips and cried out in pleasure. “Alpha, please…soon.”

Sam wrapped one arm around her chest and pulled her up to lean back against his body while he continued to ride her body hard and fast. His other hand trailed down to flick over her clit, and even the first brush made her cry out, her body tightening around him. “You really are ready, aren’t you?” he asked with a chuckle. He pressed against the bundle of nerves and thrust a few more times, felt her shudder hard, her body growing rigid and her hands reached up to grip his hair, but she stayed silent. He looked down in concern but smiled when he saw her mouth open, her eyes clenched tight in pleasure.

Selena pulled at his hair and listened to him moan in response, the sound tightening her body around him while he continued to ride her. She brought one hand down to guide the hand he held against her chest up to her mouth, suckled on his fingers. The move made his hips stutter slightly, and she grinned, running her tongue between his index and middle fingers, scraping her teeth, and listening to his breathing change.

He pulled his hand away and pushed her forward, the hand between her legs renewed its stroking while Sam rode her harder. His mouth sought out the back of her neck, nipping and growling against her, the sounds of their hips slapping together filling the room. Sam heard her breathing change and knew she was close; his knot was starting to catch at the edge of her body, limiting his movements. “Gonna knot you, Lena,” he murmured against her hair.

“Need it, alpha,” she moaned.

“You belong to us,” he whispered just before he tapped her clit, sending her over the edge. Her body tightening triggered his knot, locking them together and Sam roared, his hips rocking as he emptied load after load deep inside her body. He continued to stroke her clit, prolonging her pleasure until she batted his hand away and whined, too sensitive to continue.

Sam rolled them to the side, his body locked together with hers and tucked his legs up under her butt. He wrapped his arms around her, hugged her back close to his chest, and kissed the back of her head. “How you feeling, Peanut?”

“Better, for now,” she replied tiredly. “It won’t last long but thank you.”

He laughed, his body shifting deep inside her and he felt Selena shudder in his arms. “Oh, it wasn’t a hardship, Lena, believe me,” he replied. Sam heard her yawn and he kissed her neck gently. “Get some rest, Peanut. You’ll need it before the next round.”

Selena snorted but nodded. She stretched, as much as she was able being trapped against his body, and let his scent envelop her. It didn’t take long before she was sound asleep.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

Dean leaned in the doorway and stared at the bed. Sam grinned up at him, and he nodded back. Selena was starting to twitch in her sleep but hadn’t woken up yet; Sam’s knot had released her nearly an hour ago, but neither brother would wake her until her body was ready again. Dean had heard the revelation, about what had happened with her attacker in Sioux Falls. He had been across the hall, just in case she panicked, or something had gone wrong; so far, she hadn’t noticed his brother’s terms, and Dean grinned.

Selena whined, her hips rocking back and forth where she lay on her side, and she rolled onto her back slowly. She woke to the feel of lips pressing along her lower abdomen as they moved across from one hip to the other, and her hands reached out to bury in his hair. Her eyes flew open when she realized it wasn’t the long, lush hair of the younger Winchester, and they looked down to meet the bright green eyes of Dean, pupils blown wide. “What…?”

He pressed a kiss at the top of her mound, his fingers stroking her hips, while he stared up at her. “Tell me you don’t want me, Lena, and I’ll go. No arguments, no hesitation,” he assured her. Her breathing deepened, and she continued to stare down at him, while Dean could see her breathing change, and with how close he was to her body, he could smell her growing wetter. “Tell me you don’t belong to both me and Sammy. Tell me you don’t want my knot, sweetheart.”

Her hands in her hair gripped tighter and she dragged him up her body. Selena shivered when she realized he was already nude. “I want you,” she breathed, arching her hips up. She could feel his hardness pressed against her belly. Selena reached down with one hand and wrapped it around him, stroked down until she could feel the thick ring of muscle at his base; his knot just waiting to swell, and felt him shudder above her body.

Dean grabbed her hand, trapped both above her head in one of his own hands, then reached down to guide himself inside of her. His lips captured hers and he swallowed her moan while he slowly buried himself into her wet warmth.

Selena whined while his free hand roamed over her body, skimmed gently. She wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to urge him to move faster, but it only encouraged him to lengthen his strokes. Breaking away from his mouth, she buried her head back into the pillow and begged, “Dean, please!”

“Uh-uh, sweetheart,” he replied, kissing down her jaw and across her shoulder. Her arms struggled, and he tightened the hand that held them. “I want you good and wrung-out before you get my knot.”

The hand that had been running down her body reached down between her legs and teased her; rather than stroking her clit, he rubbed circles around it. Selena tried to wiggle her hips, but his weight had her pinned. “I’m pretty sure…I’m nearly there” she panted in response. “Please…Dean…alpha…”

He loved the whine in her voice, she sounded so needy. Taking pity, he sucked a dark bruise on her shoulder while running his thumb over her clit. Selena cried out, her body tightening around him while he continued to thrust, groaning at the sensation. While she was still lost in sensations, Dean growled, “I want both my hands.”

Selena didn’t understand, because her hands remained trapped above her head, but suddenly, Dean’s one hand was palming her breast, squeezing and gently pinching her nipple, the other still teasing her clit. She frowned, but before she could look, Dean captured her lips and brought her again, swallowing her cries. Her body quivered, her legs shaking, and she felt another surge of slick coat him, making Dean groan. Selena felt his fingers dip down, gather some, then use it to continue stroking her. When he pulled away from her mouth, she arched her back and begged, “Please, alpha. Please knot me.”

“Soon, sweetheart,” he promised.

“No, dammit; now, Dean!” Selena growled at him.

The hand that had been on her breast was suddenly buried in her hair and Dean held her tight and he stared into her eyes, narrowing his own. “You really want my knot, omega?” he growled. When she whimpered in response, he held her close and drove into her hard and fast.

Selena cried out as he quickened his pace, feeling his knot starting to catch with each thrust. Her hands fisted, and she wished she could dig her nails into his back but settled for lifting her hips and to meet his.

“C’mon, sweetheart, one more,” he whispered harshly. When her body started to shudder under him, Dean pressed forward, his knot lodging inside as it popped. He heard her relieved groan while he called out her name and continued to rock against her, pumping his release into her. He eventually stilled, kissing her gently, and murmured, “I’m gonna roll us over.”

Selena nodded, aware that her hands were free, but before she could look, Dean was moving them, so she was settled on his chest. The shifting pulled on his knot against her abused hole and made her moan, shuddering, and he rocked his hips up; Selena felt another release deep inside of her and she closed her eyes. Dean’s hands had settled at her waist, so when she felt a hand stroke across her shoulders, Selena startled and turned her head, to see Sam laying on his side, still in the bed. “What…?”

Dean stroked her cheek and grinned, sharing a look with his brother. “You’re our omega to take care of, Selena,” Dean said gently. “If you want us to.” He watched her frown in confusion between the brothers and remembered how quickly she had crashed after being knotted by Sam. Pressing his lips firmly to the side of her head, Dean murmured, “Sleep, Lena. We’ll talk later.”

She wanted to argue with him, but her mind was muddled. Selena looked up at him, then over at Sam, and tried to fight the heaviness that kept dragging her eyes closed. Eventually, she lost the battle.

*****

Selena blinked slowly, aware that she was surrounded by warmth. Her body wasn’t burning internally, her heat abated for the moment, and she fought to remember why. She shifted, and the ache between her legs brought memories rushing back; her eyes flew open. She was curled up on Dean’s chest, her arm and leg curled around his body, and he stared down at her with a small grin. A heavy weight on Selena’s hip made her look down to see Sam’s hand there. “I didn’t dream it,” she muttered.

“No, sweetheart, you didn’t,” Dean agreed with a chuckle.

Sam kissed her shoulder gently and asked, “How are you feeling, Peanut?”

“The beast is sated, for now,” Selena replied quietly. “I don’t usually give in that fast; it’s usually me and toys for the first several days. The fact I had not one, but two alpha knots right away, I might be okay for a while. Right now, I should eat.”

“How about Dean and I go make some food, and we’ll meet you in the kitchen?” Sam offered.

Selena nodded and watched as they rose and pulled on their clothes. Dean winked as he closed her bedroom door, leaving her in silence and sheets that smelled like both the alphas and sex. She grabbed clothes and moved quickly to the bathroom to change; using a washcloth to clean up. For some reason, Selena couldn’t quite put to words, she could not bear the idea of showering and ridding herself the either of the alpha’s scents entirely just yet.

By the time she could convince herself to make her way to the kitchen, she found plates of eggs, leftover potatoes fried up, bacon, sausages, and toast. Selena knew there was no way she could eat everything they had loaded on her plate, even though she had noticed they had put twice as much on both of theirs. She sat and took the offered cup of coffee gratefully, digging into the food silently.

Dean met his brother’s eyes and smirked; they had both realized she had no idea how to broach the subject with them. Sam cleared his throat after a few minutes and said, “Lena, do you remember what I said when I first came into your room?”

“Kind of,” she replied with an absent shrug, staring down at her plate.

“I said that there was nothing we wouldn’t do for you,” he repeated. “And I meant it.”

She shrugged. “All right, so I’ll just find one of you when I’m in heat again; fine,” Selena replied and took a long swallow of her coffee.

Dean studied her and shook his head, a smile on his face. He pushed his plate away and leaned forward onto his arms and waited until she looked up at him. “Sweetheart, I know you heard the rest of what we said. Are you pretending you didn’t, or just avoiding it?” he asked gently.

“I don’t know what to say,” she admitted. “I belong to you two? I mean, what the hell does that even mean?”

Sam’s lips quirked, and he resisted the urge to laugh, knowing it would only upset her. “It was pointed out to us recently, that Dean, me, and you…we’ve formed a pack,” he replied.

Selena stared at him silently for a second, then snorted. “Oh, please.”

“I thought it was crap too, but we got a second opinion,” Dean replied. “Bobby pointed out that there are certain alphas we can call on, and they’ll take orders from me and Sammy, and not bat an eye; that’s not normal, Lena.”

“They respect you,” she argued.

“No, it’s more than that,” Sam replied. “They’ve been included in our circle. They’d protect you but won’t make a move on you; because they see you as ours.”

Dean watched her think. “Lena, have you approached Jo since you started living here?” he asked gently.  When she shook her head, he asked, “What do you think she would say if you went to her now?”

Selena stared between the men, her eyes wide as she thought about what they said. She had been close to her heat and around certain alphas who should have made comments, even just sniffed her way, and they hadn’t. Dean was right; Jo hadn’t even flirted with her since she moved in with the Winchesters, not even playfully. More pieces clicked into place in her head and she pushed away from the table, backed away to lean against the kitchen island, to stare at the brothers. “You shouldn’t be okay with sharing me,” she whispered.

“That was another clue,” Dean admitted. He kept his voice soft, his tone even, as he watched her realize what he was saying was true. “Selena, you know we’d never force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I know,” she murmured. “I know that, I just… I spent a long time convincing myself that you both didn’t want me. And now…”

“Now we’re sitting here, trying to convince you that we do,” Sam finished when her voice died off. “I know Dean told you why we wouldn’t stick around during your heats. If you need time to process everything, we’ll understand, and give you space… But we all know, this heat isn’t finished. I’m guessing you’re likely over the worst of it?”

Selena nodded and hugged herself. Every cell in her body wanted to go to the brothers; they had laid their claim, voiced it as well. The only thing holding her back was her mind, and even it was starting to wonder why she was hesitating to join them. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, focussed on the question Sam had asked her. “Mostly,” she finally answered.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Dean asked. He watched her shake her head and wondered what was going on inside it.

“You say I belong to you,” she whispered. “Are you talking about claiming me?”

Sam straightened and shared a look with his brother. “If that’s what you want, Lena,” he replied, voice drawn low at the thought.

The near-growl made her shiver and she looked up to meet his eyes, then his brother’s; each bore hungry looks. “Would that even work with both of you?”

“From what we can tell, with the whole pack thing, yeah,” Dean replied with a nod. “But only if you want it. If you only ever want us to help you with your heats, then we will. You continue to live here, hunt, and we’ll help when you need it. We’ll stay pretty much the same as we are right now.”

Selena whined softly. “I don’t know what I want.”

“Then no decisions while you’re in heat,” Sam said firmly.

Selena nodded and sighed. “I’m going to get some sleep. So far, I’m not feeling anything, so I’m going to rest while I can,” she told them with a smile.

“Want some company? I’ll cuddle with you,” Dean offered. When she agreed, he stood and took her hand, lead her to her room, stripped and pulled her against his side.

She could feel sleep coming quickly and laughed silently to herself; her heats usually consisted of toys, sleep, and sometimes eating. So far, she was right on track. Selena was fairly certain she was going to agree to the boys offer, but with her mind drowning in hormones, she agreed with Sam’s rule to let a clear head made the decision.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

Selena woke on the fifth morning, the sheets were at the bottom of the bed as they had been each day, and she was shivering. The bed shifted behind her, and she felt a warm body curl around her from behind. A sleepy glance down at the arm showed her it was Sam that pulled her closer. Selena snuggled back further into his warmth with a contented sigh. The feeling of the blankets being pulled up to her shoulder made her open her eyes, and Selena found herself staring into Dean’s face.

He reached up to stroke her cheek, a grin on his face. “Seems like your heat has passed,” he murmured, trying not to wake his brother. 

“Looks like it,” she agreed. Selena chewed her lip while she studied him, her mind going over everything that had happened.

“I can hear the wheels turning in your head, sweetheart,” Dean teased.

She returned his grin and let out a soft sigh. “I’m just… I’m trying to work out everything that’s happened now that my mind is clearer,” she replied. “And wondering…”

“We meant everything we said,” Sam said softly from behind her.

Selena jumped, not realizing he was awake. She moved slightly, and Sam loosened his arms enough to let her roll onto her back but kept his arms around her. Dean rubbed his hand down her arm to hold her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. Selena realized she felt comfortable with both men, naked in bed, even though her hormones had settled. “So, I’m yours?” she asked softly.

Dean scraped his teeth over her wrist and watched her shudder. Licking his lips, he pulled her hand away from his mouth and grinned. “If you want to be.” His voice was earnest, despite the wicked gleam in his eyes.

Keeping the sheet to her chest, Selena sat up against the headboard and looked down at the men, who watched her carefully. “I think I already do,” she admitted with a small smile.

Sam smiled at her, pushed the sheet from her thigh and nuzzled her there. “You absolutely do,” he growled against her skin.

“Mark me,” she growled. Running a hand through his hair, Selena studied his face, turned to his brother, and a calmness filled her. Sliding down the bed slowly, she ran a hand down their chests until she was stroking each of them to full hardness.

“You’re sure?” Dean growled softly. Selena turned to face him, hooked a leg over his hip to open herself up to him. He rolled onto his back, so he could thrust up into her body, grinned as she sat up and arched her back with a moan.

“Believe me, I’m sure,” Selena breathed, rolling her hips. She felt Sam’s hand on her face, and she looked over to see him kneeling next to them on the bed. Leaning over, she kissed down his abs, grinning as he growled at her softly. Selena licked over his tip, tasting the precum that had leaked out, before sucking him deep into her throat.

Sam balled his hands into her hair, pulled it back from her face, and watched as she braced her hands on his hips for balance. She groaned as his brother thrust into her harder, the vibrations from her making Sam’s hips stutter.

Selena felt his reaction and growled, digging her nails into his hips. She was aware that suddenly Dean had slowed his attentions, letting her focus on his brother, and she brought one hand over to stroke Sam while she sucked harder. She pulled off with a pop, ran her tongue up the thick vein to lick his slit. Staring up, she sucked only the head and watched his eyes grow darker.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Sam growled.

“No, just trying to get you off,” she replied with a grin, before she sucked him back deeply, his head at the back of her throat. Selena swallowed around him and felt his hands tighten in her hair. After the last few days, she knew what that meant; Selena swallowed his release as it spilled deep in her throat, and licked him clean.

Sam sat back down and kissed her deeply while his brother started thrusting slowly again, drawing a whine from Selena. Sam kissed down her neck and nuzzled at one of her mating glands; she arched her neck towards him, hands braced on Dean’s shoulders.

“Sam, please,” she whispered.

With a glance down at his brother, who nodded, Sam held her head carefully and bit down, listened to her cry out. He tasted blood before he drew away; Sam licked the wound gently, then pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Selena pulled away with a pleased sigh, only to have Dean press his thumb against her clit. She looked down with wide eyes and a gasp to see him grinning at her. “My turn,” he murmured, drawing her down onto his chest. His one hand continued to stroke her, the other buried up into her hair while he kissed along the opposite side of her neck to where Sam had marked. All the while, he continued to thrust gently, until he felt her begin to tighten. The hand in her hair tightened, and once her orgasm broke, Dean bit down, claimed the other side of her neck.

She felt his release deep in her belly while Selena rolled her hips, aware he hadn’t knotted her. She whimpered when he released his teeth from her skin, licked the wound, and she sought his lips to kiss him deeply.

Dean smiled into her mouth and slipped from her body. He pulled away from her mouth, sat up and crossed his legs, chuckled when he heard Selena give a sharp sound of surprise. He settled her in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers tracing his claim on her neck.

Selena felt Sam kneel behind her, his hand mirroring his brother’s, while they explored their marks. She reached up with one hand to stroke Sam’s hair, leaning back against his chest, while the other hand ran down Dean’s arm.

“How do you feel, Lena?” Sam asked, staring down at her.

“Like I’m home,” she replied quietly, a feeling of quiet contentment washing over her.

Dean brought her hand up and kissed the inside of her wrist softly. “There’s gonna be times we won’t want to share; or times you won’t,” he explained. “Or, when you might not want us around at all. Just tell us. You’re still your own person, Lena, that won’t change.”

Selena nodded, the fresh marks on her neck aching slightly. “We’ll figure it out as we go,” she agreed. “But for now, as much as I adore you both… After nearly a week of my heat and only a few showers, I want to soak under one for about an hour.”

The brothers laughed and let her untangle herself from them. She stood in the doorway and watched them get dressed before they noticed her watching. After sharing a concerned look, Sam stepped closer cautiously. “Selena?”

“Just appreciating what’s mine,” she replied with a smile.

Dean chuckled while Sam grinned. “All yours,” Sam said.

“Forever yours,” Dean agreed.

Selena nodded and licked her lips. “I think I like that.”

 

End


End file.
